Immobilizing a patient's forearm, wrist, and hand can promote healing of bone fractures and soft-tissue injuries (e.g., sprains), and so wrist braces and supports are often used for this purpose. Conventional wrist braces are designed to fit the typical patient with somewhat frustoconical forearms, whereby the arm tapers from the elbow to the wrist (i.e., narrower near the wrist and wider near the elbow). For patients with arm shapes that deviate from standard—especially obese patients or patients with muscular forearms—conventional wrist braces can provide a poor fit. If a patient with non-standard forearms tries to manipulate a conventional wrist brace to apply uniform pressure to the patient's forearm and wrist, straps for securing the wrist brace can wrap helically along—rather than circumferentially around—the patient's forearm, rendering ineffective the mechanism for securing the wrist brace to the patient. For example, hook-and-loop fasteners can become misaligned and thus ineffectual.